Un ángel entre rosas
by Usagi brouillard
Summary: Cuando se está ensimismado en la amargura y soledad, muchas de las cosas lindas que pueden ocurrir a tu alrededor pueden pasar desapercibidas, las cuales y si dejas pasar el tiempo, pueden llegar a desaparecer. Pero quizás la visita de un ángel a tu vida lo podría cambiar todo. Eso fue Serena para Darien, la niña que con el dulzor de su mirada, le devolvió las ganas de vivir. U/A


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertencen, éstos son propiedad de mi respetada Naoko Takeuchi, a la cual agradezco por regalarnos su imaginación para así poder extender la nuestra.**

* * *

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi nuevo One Shot :)  
**

**¿Saben? Muchas de las canciones de Sailor Moon están disponibles en "Orgel version", son hermosas, si alguien no las ha escuchado, se las recomiendo.  
**

**Bueno, en esta oportunidad entrego un fic distinto, quise buscar un tema lindo, conmovedor pero que sin embargo, no abandonara el amor y química que siempre vimos y respeto mucho de Darien y Serena.  
**

**Prometo que tiene final feliz, quizás no es el típico, pero espero que me den la oportunidad de compartirles otra cosa a la que acostumbro a entregarles y por supuesto, lo disfruten.  
**

**Besos a todos y muchas gracias. Disfruten la lectura.  
**

* * *

Me es tan difícil siquiera imaginar la posibilidad de poner atención en mis quehaceres cuando pienso que hoy… sí, hoy se cumple un año más desde el día en el cual aprendí cuan cruel pueden ser los giros de la vida.

Mi nombre es Darien Chiba, tengo treinta y cuatro años, soy padre de una hermosa niña, a la cual por desgracia, no puedo verla lo seguido que quisiera ya que su madre y yo, estamos separados y próximamente entraremos a lo que es trámites de divorcio.

Nunca he sido alguien que rebose en emociones, tal vez por eso fue el principal motivo que Rei tuvo para separarse de mí, aunque ni siquiera es lógico que lo sospeche, sé que fue por eso.

Su negativa al dejarme ver seguido a Hotaru, es por miedo a que mis amarguras la terminen por agobiar a sus cortos tres años de existencia, ¿tonto, no es verdad? ¿Cómo una niña de esa edad va a captar ese tipo de cosas? Su conciencia e inteligencia emotiva aún no existe, es sencillamente una tontería. De todas formas, no me queda más que acatar, ya después el tribunal de familia fijará la visita legal que tendré para compartir con ella, independiente de que a su madre le guste o no.

Hoy por hoy me dedico a lo que es mi pasión, la medicina, siendo ya uno de los neurocirujanos más conocidos del país, algo que gané a pulso tras entregar mi vida a la lectura y constante estudio, ése era mi refugio y probablemente lo seguirá siendo el resto de mi vida. Algo de lo cual y por cierto cabe mencionar, mi próximamente ex mujer se burla con descaro, pues argumenta que ni siquiera al leer todos los libros existentes en el mundo, aprenderé a amar, pero viniendo de una persona que poco conoce de los razonamientos lógicos de lo que es realmente es la vida, no me interesa mucho.

Me sorprende que dentro de los cinco años que pasé junto a ella, compartiendo como su esposo, haya sido incapaz de notar el gran obstáculo y piedra angular en mi vida, lo que me llevó a ser como soy.

La muerte de mis padres caló en mí de manera voraz. Para ese entonces, yo sólo contaba con seis años de edad, por ende, mis recuerdos sobre ellos son pocos, difusos y casi inexistentes, más bien diría que la información que tengo compilada en mi mente sobre ellos se debe gracias a lo que mi tío habló al respecto, el cual por cierto también falleció, pero al menos no me dejó solo hasta que yo hubiera cumplido al menos veintiún años.

Fuera de él no tengo más familia, paterna o materna.

Mi tío, un soltero empedernido, había entregado su destino a la juerga sin fin, sin embargo irrumpí en su vida como la muerte lo había hecho en la mía, así que sabiendo que él era la única sombra en la cual yo podía encontrar descanso y refugio, se hizo cargo de mí, me crio y cuidó por quince años, en los cuales me inculcó el buscarme un destino, una pasión, algo que encontré solo en la medicina y creo que todo partió por el querer buscar explicaciones lógicas a lo que había ocurrido con mis padres, ya que las otras interpretaciones, creencias o consuelos no me eran útiles, al contrario, me parecían una crueldad. Prefería recalcar una y otra vez las causas biológicas de muerte de ellos en mi mente, en vez de creer que el destino es capaz de ensañarse con un niño indefenso.

Los años pasaron y dentro de todo tuve una vida normal, sin embargo, mi tío no pasaba demasiado tiempo conmigo y lo entiendo, yo era su sobrino, no su hijo, así que acostumbrado a la soledad, aprendí a no tener miedo a caminar por la ciudad cuando es de noche, de hecho me sentía menos solo, ya que al pasar por las afueras de una casa y escuchar como la familia compartía la cena, imaginaba ser yo parte de ellos y poder estar ahí. Esos eran mis mínimos consuelos, algún contacto humano, aunque fuera ajeno y a distancia.

Mi niñez en la escuela fue apartada, distante y recelosa, era claro, prefería aislarme de cualquier actividad donde "familia" fuera fundamental y por mucho tiempo ni siquiera quise comentar que era huérfano. Aprendí a mentir por mi propio bien… aunque dentro de todo sí tuve amigos, los nerds del salón, llámenlos como quieran.

Mi adolescencia fue excesivamente distinta a mis años anteriores. Mi cuerpo había cambiado, crecí muchísimo y fui tomando buen porte hasta llegar al metro noventa de estatura, sumado a que trabajé demasiado en mi musculatura y fue sin querer, ya que cuando en mi mente no podía entrar ninguna teoría, método o historia más de nada ni de nadie, el gimnasio era un buen amigo disponible, algo que por cierto, ayudó a captar la atención de las señoritas y dentro de ellas a Rei Hino, mujer que volví a encontrar casualmente en la universidad, con la que después de hablar y sentirme al menos un poco menos incómodo con su presencia, forjé una relación, no puedo decir que precisamente amorosa, pero no niego que me encandiló lo suficiente como para haberle propuesto matrimonio una vez egresados de nuestras respectivas carreras.

De esa unión nació mi debilidad. Hotaru Chiba, la pequeña luciérnaga que llegó a darle un poco de luz en mi vida, pero es tan pequeña que me da miedo el pensar que mi abismante oscuridad, podría acabar con su resplandor.

Involuntariamente, acabo de darle algo la razón a Rei.

Y así hemos llegado al punto actual, ya mencioné que estoy separado y próximamente divorciado. Para ella, un hombre como yo no es lo que necesita; quise formar un hogar, pero al ser tan ignorante en el tema no lo conseguí, asumo mi responsabilidad, no haber conocido parámetro alguno de lo que era y significaba realmente tener una familia.

Hago un último repaso a mi agenda y fijo todas las citas pertinentes. Bien podría intervenir a alguien ahora, no me importaría, pero al parecer nadie quiere al menos que sea de urgencia, someterse a una cirugía cerebral en navidad.

Mala suerte la mía, éste año no me tocó paciente de urgencia absoluta para las festividades.

Mina Aino, una simpática enfermera que trabaja en este hospital, se acerca hacia mí con la esperanza de que su gesto mitigue en algo mi mal humor, pero necesitaré más que esto para cambiarlo.

—Doctor, no se quede aquí en su oficina, es navidad ¿No quiere ir a cenar a mi casa? Mis hijos no son impertinentes así que no lo molestarían, realmente creo que le haría bien compartir con alguien estas fechas —dejándome la cocoa sobre el escritorio, vuelve a proponerlo como año tras año los hace.

—Te lo agradezco, pero sabes que no me gusta este día.

—Pero nunca me ha dicho por qué —y tampoco pienso hacerlo.

—Aquí está todo ordenado —le entrego mi esquema de citas—, serían las últimas atenciones que realizo en este hospital

—¿Sigue con la idea de cambiarse al área de urgencias de forma definitiva? —resignada, mira lo que le entregué.

—Sí, ya está decidido.

—Me será complicado no verlo por acá —Mina esboza una sonrisa cabizbaja.

—Me remplazará un buen colega, tranquila, es bastante competente —intento corresponderle con un gesto más amable.

Tras esto e insistiendo por última vez, ella se retira y me deja nuevamente en soledad, algo que no me duele ni alegra, sólo la acepto como normal.

Son ya las seis de la tarde, pero como es invierno, la luz de día se pierde mucho más rápido, así que ya comienza a estar oscuro y en mezcla con lo blanco que dejó la nieve en el paisaje, resulta un tanto desalentador, al menos para mí.

Tomo mis cosas, cierro la oficina con llave y obligo a Mina a retirarse del lugar. No nos corresponde turno, será mejor que deje de trabajar tanto y yo sólo por hoy, accederé a irme en tiempo correcto.

Salgo del hospital y una fuerte ventisca inmoviliza por completo mi rostro, está nevando, ir hacia donde debo no será tarea fácil.

Busco mi automóvil y subo a éste, busco los cigarrillos que siempre dejo en el asiento de copiloto, enciendo uno como también así el motor, para así dirigirme al lugar donde año tras año me dejan ingresar sin problemas, incluso lo haga en horarios que no estén permitidos. He ahí una de las buenas obras del dinero, a veces borra cualquier regla, no importa el lugar.

Camino al cementerio, veo como la gente camina feliz de lado a lado mientras repasan cualquier detalle olvidado para celebrar este día. Padres apresurados por conseguir aquel regalo que no divisaron en su lista, mujeres peleando por obtener lo último que se venda en comida, en fin, de todo un poco.

Al ver el consumismo que genera este día en torno especial a los regalos, hace que mi último recoveco de conciencia dicte que yo haga lo mismo, pero me rehúso, no compraré flores, las odio y aunque sean mis padres a quienes iré a visitar, no les llevaré esas porquerías.

Llego al cementerio y ahí se encuentra Andrew, el guardia que está algo adormilado en la puerta, esperando que la gente que aún se encuentre en el lugar al fin se retire para así poder hacerlo él también, pero sabe que llegando yo, eso no sucederá.

Estrecho su mano y saludo con el agradecimiento pertinente, ya que gracias a él, año tras año puedo venir sin problemas a este lugar, así que conjunto a nuestro saludo, deslizo disimuladamente un billete de grueso calibre, algo que le sea útil para poder costear lo que quiera. Tal vez después de todo, aún tengo algo de espíritu navideño, aunque sea de una forma increíblemente rebuscada.

Entro al fin a las dependencias del cementerio y recorro el camino que me ve únicamente una vez al año, que a pesar de ser poco, es lo suficiente como para hacer aprendido el sendero de memoria.

En el camino, termino por acomodar mis gruesos guantes como así también mi bufanda y abrigo, realmente está heladísimo este año, creo que hace tiempo no sentía tanto frío como hoy.

Llego finalmente al sepulcro de mis padres, leo el epitafio como cada año, sabiendo qué resultará por hacerlo.

"_Un hombre y una mujer que se amaban demasiado como para no haber compartido incluso la misma muerte._

_Yacen aquí los restos del Sr. Akira Chiba, junto a su Sra. Etsuko Chiba, unidos en vida, en carne, como también en eternidad y cenizas._

_En vuestro pequeño hijo, ustedes continuarán en este mundo._

_Que descansen en paz"_

Las únicas lágrimas que lloro se escapan cuando leo esto, porque cada vez que lo analizo, sigo creyendo que fue un giro del destino demasiado cruel.

Yo sólo estaba preparando la fogata para que papá y yo jugáramos a acampar, jamás quise que el fuego saliera de control y su abrasador poder fuera tanto como para desatar un incendio.

Fue todo demasiado rápido, no pude controlarlo. Papá, Mamá, créanme, por favor.

El jardín era pequeño y en mi imaginación, borré ese techo que lo cubría, yo, en mi mente, veía las estrellas en el anochecer.

Mi fogata necesitaba fuerza, quería que papá se sintiera orgulloso al ver lo que había aprendido a hacer, pero en una fatal imprudencia, lancé aquél líquido que sabía, era inflamable. Sólo serían unas gotas, pero al reaccionar asustado tras ver la real consecuencia, solté el envase sobre el fuego y este se avivó como llama infernal, comenzando a consumir el techo que me impedía ver lo que quería.

No fui capaz de producir señal hasta que al fin desaté mi llanto, pero ya era tarde, con suerte mamá tuvo tiempo de tomarme y quitarme de ahí. Quedé petrificado, el miedo me consumía.

Se supone que no faltaba tanto para que papá llegara del trabajo, de todas formas mamá marcó hasta su lugar de empleo y por supuesto, no obtuvo respuesta, así que llamó a bomberos de inmediato, mientras yo tiritaba a su lado, completamente aterrado al ver como mi casa se consumía por el fuego.

Mamá volvió a tomarme y corrió conmigo hacia la calle, me abrazó y preguntaba que si sabía lo que había pasado, yo solo negué, mentí, como el mentiroso que siempre he sido.

Los bomberos no llegaban y la gente se comenzaba a agolpar cercanos a nosotros, curiosos, preocupados, una mezcla de los dos.

Papá llegó primero, pero en su desespero, corrió hacia casa y en un acto totalmente temerario, entró y se abrió paso entre las llamas, acción que hizo que mi madre me encargara a una de las señoras que estaba a mi lado; corrió hacia él gritando su nombre e implorando que se devolviera, pero papá no la escuchaba por estar gritando a viva voz justamente el suyo, el nombre que más amó en su vida, "Etsuko"

Y fue ahí como frente a mis ojos y ya sin poder divisar las figuras de mis padres, ocurrió una gran explosión que terminó por incinerar mi hogar.

Ellos no salieron de ahí, no volvieron a buscarme, se habían ido juntos.

—Vaya, no sabía que la historia fuera tan cruda.

Una suave pero terrorífica voz femenina interrumpió mis pensamientos, por poco me da un infarto, que inoportuna.

—¿Siempre vas por ahí escuchando cosas que no te incumben? —cuestiono evidentemente molesto… y asustado.

—Sí, siempre —pero qué chiquilla más burlesca ¿acaso no se da cuenta que no estoy de humor?

—En fin, se acabó el show, ya no te queda más que ver acá —dejo de mirarla y la ignoro por completo, pero sé que su presencia sigue ahí.

—Oye… ¿Por qué no has traído flores? Es muy feo que alguien venga a este lugar y no las traiga —su voz infantilmente curiosa me causa ternura, le responderé.

—Porque no me gustan —fue lo mejor que pude.

—Pero si no te tienen que gustar a ti, les tiene que gustar a ellos ¡a ellos! —apuntándome la sepultura de mis padres, la niña recalca.

—¿Sabes? Mejor vete pronto, hoy es navidad y una niña tan pequeña no debería estar en este lugar y menos a estas horas —ese fue mi otro intento de simpatía.

—No soy tan pequeña, tengo veinte años, eso sí, siempre los tendré —¿riéndose como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste? Qué extraña.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque la juventud se lleva en el alma —típico de mujeres.

—Por cierto ¿no tienes frío? Es ilógico que lleves solo un vestido y zapatos de verano en esta época, te va a dar neumonía, por lo bajo —no me había percatado que su vestimenta es totalmente atípica para estas fechas.

—Yo nunca tuve ni tendré frío, aunque sí, todos piensan que vivo congelada —la joven se aferra a un gigantesco ramo de rosas que lleva entre sus brazos. Me comienza a caer bien, me gusta como responde las cosas que le pregunto.

—Oye… ¿estas rosas las dejaste tú aquí? —volviendo a ver la sepultura de mis padres, me doy cuenta de este pequeño gran detalle.

—Digamos que sí, fui yo —sonriente, ella responde.

—¿Y por qué lo haces? Ni siquiera los conociste.

—¿Sabes? Sí los conozco, imaginé sus vidas a través del epitafio. Me fasciné por lo romántico de su historia, morir junto al ser que adoras debe ser algo tan lindo, no me imagino mejor final —¿está completamente loca?

—¿Acaso escuchaste bien todo lo que estaba murmurando? Ellos murieron en un incendio, ¿entiendes? Calcinados, total y absolutamente, con suerte quedaron algunos huesos, probablemente lo último que hicieron fue abrazarse hasta morir.

—¡Ay, no sigas, es tan romántico! —debo estar teniendo un mal sueño, esto no puede ser verdad.

—Disculpa pero ya me tengo que ir. Espero que tú tambien te vayas pronto y te abrigues un poco, devuélvete a casa, no pases frío —me preocupa, en serio me preocupa que alguien tan joven y evidentemente sola, esté así.

—Sí, de todas formas ya me tenía que ir pronto, ¡uf! No es mucho el tiempo que puedo estar acá sin que tenga que irme luego para dormir —suspirando profundo, la pequeña rubia se queja.

—¿Te voy a dejar a casa? —soy incapaz de dejarla a la deriva.

—No te preocupes, vivo muy cerca de aquí, siempre me devuelvo caminando —una sonrisa para declinar mi propuesta, al menos así ya no me siento culpable.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, sólo vete y ya deja descansar a los muertos —se le escapa una carcajada y me hace gestos para que me vaya pronto.

—Oye ¿cuál es tu nombre, jovencita? —alguien que me haga sonreír, merece que le pregunte el nombre.

—Me llamo Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto, Darien —¿qué?, ¿escuché bien?

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Lo adiviné y acerté en el primer intento —ahora me saca la lengua, esta niña está para ir al psiquiátrico.

—En fin, mucho gusto, Serena, veo que eres buena para las adivinanzas —finalizo con una sonrisa, se la ha ganado.

—Te dije que había conocido la vida de tus padres a través del epitafio y me imaginé que ese hijo del que hablan al final, debía llamarse Darien, es un nombre muy bonito, siempre me gustó, Darien Chiba, Chiba Darien, ¿ves? Al revés o al derecho se oye lindo, sí, me gusta y te viene, porque tu también eres lindo —como no había pasado hace tiempo… no sé que decir.

—Este… bueno…

—Pudoroso como tu madre ¿no es verdad?

—¿Por qué hablas con tanta convicción? —de verdad no lo comprendo.

—No me hagas caso. Siempre juego a adivinar las cosas, no siempre gano, pero sí la mayoría de las veces y por tu cara, diría que esta vez también lo hice —guiñándome uno de sus azules ojos, vuelve a reír y no sé por qué, yo también lo hago.

—Bueno, me estás asustando con tus jueguitos, así que detente por favor y anda, te llevo a casa, debes estar entumida por el frío —busco las llaves de mi coche dando por hecho que ahora ella accederá a mi propuesta, pero no.

—Ya te dije, vivo cerca, llego caminando —Ahora la veo más seria, mirándome con cara de "¿acaso eres tonto y no entiendes a la primera?"

—Está bien, Serena, entonces me despido de ti. Fue un gusto, ten una feliz navidad junto a tu familia —con un ademán me termino por despedir, pero ella aún quiere hablar, así que me detengo.

—Trae rosas.

—¿Qué?

—Rosas rojas, me encantan, por eso se las dejo a los demás aquí… son flores hermosas, duran un buen tiempo y sus colores son preciosos. Ya lo sabes, rosas rojas, esas son las favoritas de tus padres, los acostumbré a ellas, así que no cometas la insolencia de volver a este lugar y llegar con las manos vacías —su advertencia seria enmarcada en una voz tan dulce como la de ella, es una mezcla muy extraña.

—Prometo que el próximo año traeré rosas —lo digo y espero la reacción que Serena pueda tener.

Me mira fijo un par de segundos, se acerca un poco hacia mí con mucha ligereza, eso sí, no suelta su ramo gigantesco de rosas y bueno, parece que no me responderá muy bien, me observa algo incrédula y… ¿decepcionada?

—¿Acaso vienes a ver a tus padres una vez al año?

—Sí, bueno, es que yo… —¿cómo fue que me dejé intimidad por una mocosa?

—Ven mañana a esta misma hora, trae rosas rojas y si quieres regalarme algo a mí, tráeme una blanca para variar. Si prometes que las vas a traer, vendré a conversar contigo, pero si no, prefiero evitarte de aquí en adelante, tú decides —qué niñita tan feroz.

—¿Rosa blanca para ti entonces? —sonrío, ella también.

—Sí, blanca como mi vestido, quiero que sea más blanca que la nieve ¿harías eso por mí?

—Sí. Eres una niña realmente agradable, eso sí, estás algo loquita, pero eso no quita que seas encantadora y discúlpame si sueno un poco grosero o que quisiera pasarme de los límites, pero eres realmente linda, pareces una muñeca de porcelana —mi corazón late fuertemente tras decirle éstas palabras, ¿qué me ocurre?

—Entonces será hasta mañana. Hasta pronto, Darien —sin moverse un centímetro, ella se despide de mí, esperando que sea yo quien se retire primero.

Camino lento y volteando intermitentemente para volver a verla a ella; Serena sigue ahí, me vigila los pasos, pero su fresca sonrisa no la abandona, además que sus ojos, vaya esos ojos… son los más hermoso que he visto en años.

Ha comenzado a nevar con más fuerza, será mejor irme ya.

Me despido de Andrew a distancia, tanto él como yo estamos entumidos por el frío, es evidente que los dos queremos marcharnos luego de aquí, así que por esta ocasión no conversaré con él, quizás mañana cuando vuelva, por la promesa que le hice a esa jovencita.

Me subo al auto, inmediatamente activo la calefacción y froto mis manos con rapidez después de sacarme los guantes, Dios, estoy realmente congelado, no me explico como esa niña puede andar tranquila por ahí con tan poca ropa, yo en su caso, terminaría con hipotermia aguda.

Voy camino a casa y veo que la agitación ha disminuido en las calles. Probablemente ya cada cual está con su familia disfrutando esta noche… bueno, a mí me queda lo mismo que año tras año, beber un poco de café mientras leo algo interesante, supongo que estaré despierto hasta la madrugada, como siempre.

La otra opción y es la que realmente me gustaría es estar con Hotaru, verla tomar un poco de cocoa con malvaviscos, mecerse al ritmo de la música navideña, observar el árbol con esos ojos llenos de ensoñación, tal y como la vi la única navidad que pasamos juntos, cuando ella apenas pasaba el año de edad. Mi princesa, cuánto la extraño…

Abro la gigantesca puerta de mi casa y me entrego al quejumbroso silencio que la invade. No hay nadie, ni siquiera un susurro del ayer, aquí sólo hay soledad, la más profunda y lapidante soledad.

Prendo las luces y al menos veo que todo está en orden tal y como me gusta, me gustaría poder mantenerlo por mi mismo, pero mi tiempo es tan escaso que contraté ayuda para conseguirlo sin que me impidiera hacer mis cosas.

Rápidamente miro hacia la sala, específicamente el punto donde por única vez y después de la muerte de mis padres, volví a hacer un árbol de navidad sólo por Hotaru. Hoy es un lugar que he decidido conservar vacío, sin embargo en mi mente se dibuja el recuerdo de ella, Rei y el mío, de esa noche que al fin pude sentirme un poco más en paz conmigo mismo al ver el hermoso ángel que había llegado a nuestras vida.

Debo reconocer que no la extraño solamente a ella, también extraño a Rei, mal que mal, en ella vi la luz de esperanza que creí necesaria para poder estar mejor. La amé, con todo lo que mi duro corazón pudo demostrar, lo cual por desgracia, fue poco, lo suficientemente insignificante como para no haber podido conservarla a mi lado, por lo tanto no la recuerdo con rencor, sí con mucha impotencia, porque creo que si bien cometí varios errores, ella tampoco hizo mucho esfuerzo por ayudar a solucionarlos… o tal vez sí lo hizo y por eso no está acá hoy, no lo sé muy bien.

Saco uno de los libros de mi biblioteca y me dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá, comienzo a leer, siempre leer será la mejor forma de escapar del mundo real.

No beberé café esta noche, quiero ver si al menos hoy puedo dormir profundamente, así que en cambio, busco mis calmantes y un vaso de agua.

Tal vez dormir en el sillón no sea una mala alternativa.

Despunta el alba, ya es navidad. La nieve blancuzca ha cubierto la ciudad y muchos niños han salido a jugar con los regalos que recibieron y descubrieron esta mañana, me alegra verlos felices, no hay nada mejor que ver a un niño sonreír de manera tan sincera, tranquiliza el alma.

Me preparo para mi costumbre de este día. Vagaré por la ciudad en automóvil; no me gusta quedarme en casa, debo salir pronto de aquí.

Voy a mi recámara, me preparo. Tomo un baño y desayuno algo que me mantenga para el resto del día, ya que no pretendo hacer parada alguna para almorzar por ahí.

Me dirijo hacia la cocina y reviso el refrigerador, ahí veo lo que dejó mi empleada. Una tarta de arándanos, leche fresca, jugo de naranja y otras cosas que no comeré por el momento. Echo a andar la máquina de café y espero unos minutos, entre tanto, recuerdo que hoy tengo una promesa que cumplir, llevar un ramo de rosas rojas al sepulcro de mis padres y una blanca para Serena, ella, Serena…

Su figura angelical me acompaña esta mañana en mis pensamientos, ¿alguien más habrá visto a semejante belleza parada ahí?

Sé que es sólo una jovencita, nos distancian catorce años y no solamente eso, probablemente tiene algún novio que ame y cuide por ser como es, ya que esa niña sin duda es muy especial, vibrante, rebosante en vida, de verdad me alegró conocerla, así que cumpliré la promesa que le hice, llevaré esa rosa blanca para que así hable conmigo, tal vez pueda invitarla a tomar un café por ahí, ojalá aceptase.

Antes de marcharme, busco el regalo que compré para Hotaru y por si acaso, el que tengo también para Rei, dudo que lo acepte, pero de todas formas prefiero no llegar con las manos vacías, al menos por hoy, quiero comportarme como cualquier otro ser humano.

Las horas pasan y se acerca el momento, ya hace unas horas compré las rosas que debo llevar, espero que todo salga bien.

Siendo el minuto correcto, vuelvo al cementerio que para mi extrañeza, está en demasía solitario, pensé que hoy venía la gente, pero no, al parecer prefieren seguir celebrando en sus casas, no los culpo.

Nuevamente saludo a Andrew, pero no me hace mucho caso ya que al parecer habla con su jefe, así que mejor sigo mi camino, ya después charlaré un rato con él.

Camino de nuevo hacia la tumba de mis padres, pero lo primero que veo no es eso, sino que la presencia mágica de esa niña rubia, que estando aferrada a un nuevo ramo de rosas rojas, espera con mirada y reflexión tranquila frente a la sepultura, pero al advertir mi presencia, me observa y sonríe con esos labios que deben saber a miel, qué preciosura.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir

—Las promesas son promesas —me acerco a ella, me encantaría poder besarle la mejilla, pero su piel parece tan frágil que da la impresión de que ante el mínimo contacto, se romperá.

—De todas formas pasé a dejarles flores a tus padres, no quería que se sintieran solos —sí, ya veo las dos rosas.

—Te lo agradezco —su voz me llena de calma, me hace sentir… pleno.

—Anda, regálales ya las flores a ellos, están ansiosos por recibir el regalo navideño de su hijo —Serena retrocede unos pasos y me deja en plena libertad de acción, pero sus sugerencias me resultan órdenes dignas de acatar sin decir algo para impedirlo.

—Lo haré —le sonrío, ella hace igual.

—¡Pero no saques las mías! Las traigo con mucho cariño —preocupada, ella me pide eso.

—Descuida, no me atrevería a sacar tus rosas —ya más tranquila, ella sólo vuelve a sonreír en silencio.

Comienzo a acomodar cada una de ellas en los floreros, pero la curiosidad de ésta niñita le impidió mantenerse atrás, así que ahora vuelve a acercarse, está casi dejando reposar su mentón en mi hombro, hasta que al fin habla.

—Oye, Darien… ¿Por qué no te gustan las flores? —su tono inocente me impide dejarla sin respuesta.

—Bien, te lo diré —esbozo un gran suspiro y me doy ánimos para continuar—. Las flores son hermosas, jamás he creído lo contrario, pero me entristece que una vez cortándolas, se marchiten y mueran tan pronto, perdiendo todos sus colores.

—¿Lo dices porque piensas que así pasó con tus padres? —abriendo sus ojos de par a par, la pequeña Serena espera a que conteste.

—Exacto.

—Pero a todos nos pasa, Darien, no hay nada en este mundo que no se acabe tarde o temprano, sólo que a otros les toca partir antes, a otros después, pero todos terminamos en el mismo lugar —es tan obvio que llego a sentirme tonto al mantener la apología entre las flores y la vida de mis padres.

—Claro, lo sé más que nadie… he visto a mucha gente morir en mi presencia, es el destino de mi vida —he visto partir a tantos pacientes que ya perdí la cuenta y por cierto, la capacidad de asombro.

—¡Pero no hay que estar triste por eso! —su grito me impresiona, ¿qué le ocurre?

—¿No?

—Pues ¡obvio! que no. Mira… a la gente le cuesta entender el sentido de vivir y morir, pero no se dan cuenta que esas cosas no están tan distantes a como siempre lo hacen creer, vivir es morir, morir es vivir, ¿entiendes? De alguna u otra forma todos somos inmortales, así que y aunque no lo creas, tus padres siguen aquí y no sólo bajo esta sepultura. Están en tu corazón, en tu cabello, en tus ojos y en tu piel, tú eres su eternidad y tus sentimientos seguirán estando incluso cuando no suceda lo mismo con tu cuerpo. Es por eso que debes celebrarlos, dejarle lindos regalos y honrar su creación, ese eres tú y ellos estarían felices si tú también lo estuvieras —la escucho, me ha hecho un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Cómo es que una niña tan pequeña puede decir todas estas cosas? —sonrío entre mis lágrimas, realmente Serena me ha emocionado.

—¿No ves acaso lo lindo de este lugar? —mirando hacia todos lados, ella me interroga, pero aunque yo también lo haga… realmente no encuentro eso "tan lindo" a lo que ella se refiere.

—No, no lo veo. Aquí solo veo tristeza, lágrimas, despedidas, un mundo gris —bajo mi cabeza y al leer nuevamente el epitafio de mis padres, sé que estoy en lo correcto.

—¡Ah! ¿y por eso no contribuyes en nada para darle color a este mundo? ¿crees que sólo el que está allá afuera tiene derecho de tenerlos? No, Darien… el error que todos cometen, creer que al alejarse de este o cualquier cementerio, la vida sigue normalmente a sus afueras, que acá sólo debe haber recuerdo, que se tiene que venir a llorar, pero no es así, debemos celebrar a quienes nos dieron vida o nos acompañaron en la nuestra, agradecerles y venir cada vez que se pueda, porque ellos no se han marchado del todo, solo hicieron una pausa para seguir más allá y comprende, a nadie le gusta estar solo, nadie lo merece ni necesita, debemos amarnos unos a otros incluso en la separación que es la muerte —me deja boquiabierto, porque aunque no sepa entenderla bien, sé que lo que dice tiene algo de lógica.

—Claro —no sé que más decir.

—Ya te dije, no estés triste —más que sugerencia, parece regaño de su parte.

—¿Cómo no estarlo? Vengo a este lugar y recuerdo mi soledad, salgo de este lugar y es lo mismo, donde quiera que me encuentre estoy solo, Serena, no todos tenemos una vida llena de colores al salir de aquí —no puede ser, estoy llorando como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—¿No tienes nada, pero nada de nada allí afuera? Dime la verdad —dentro de toda su ternura, Serena ahora habla con un poco de prepotencia.

—Tengo una hija y por ahora también una esposa, pero lo de nosotros se acabará pronto, sólo quedará Hotaru, quien también me abandonará ya que prácticamente no me conoce, no seré importante en su vida y está bien, teniéndome cerca sólo le causaré problemas, es mejor así —pienso en mi bebé y el corazón se aprieta hasta doler demasiado.

—¿Hotaru? ¡Qué lindo nombre! Debe ser una niña hermosa, pero que lástima que su padre no la quiera lo suficiente como para luchar por ella e intentar estar a su lado hasta que sea su hora de partir —con un tono ya calmo pero enloquecedor para mis oídos, Serena da su comentario.

—¿Qué no la quiero lo suficiente? ¡Adoro a esa niña con todas las fuerzas que puedo tener! Si hay algo por lo cual aún me levanto cada mañana es por ella, para darle todo lo que necesite, no hay minuto en el cual no piense en el mejor de los futuros a su disposición y que yo pueda dárselo, aunque para eso deba estar lejos de ella —mi voz ronca y fuerte asustó a Serena—. Disculpa, no quise gritarte.

—Descuida, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, no me gustan los sonidos graves, prefiero los chillones —es una payasita bipolar, hace un rato me hablaba seria, ahora incluso es capaz de bromear.

—Se me olvidaba, aquí está tu rosa… busqué la más bonita especialmente para ti—se la entrego, la toma y huele con tranquilidad, suspira feliz y vuelve a sonreír.

—¡Es lindísima y la más blanca que he visto! Se parece a mi vestido, gracias, Darien, me encantó —celebra mi regalo como si le hubiera regalado una joya, qué dulce es.

—¿Por qué eres tan hermosa? —embelesado por su belleza, me atreví a preguntar.

—¿Crees que los soy? Bueno, supongo que es porque jamás he dejado morir mi alma.

—¿Y piensas que la mía ya ha muerto?

—No, sólo está dormida y ya es hora de que la despiertes —me mira con una calma celestial, yo quedo absorto por la forma en que pronuncia cada palabra, es como si hablara con un ángel.

—¿Y cómo? —casi retándola a darme una buena respuesta, le pregunto.

—Tus padres no están enojados contigo, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, todo fue un accidente y ellos lo saben, pero están juntos observándote a cada momento y quieren que seas feliz, que dejes atrás todos tus miedos, que busques a tu esposa e hija y retomes tu vida, hazte feliz a ti y a ellas, ustedes están destinados a compartir esta vida juntos, no dejes pasar un minuto más y disfruta cada segundo en el cual aún respiras por ellas, confía en mí, sé porque lo digo, hazme caso. Vete ahora, ya cumpliste con ellos y también conmigo, los tres estamos felices, ahora ve a darle un abrazo a tu hija y dile a tu esposa que lamentas los malos entendidos, pero que la amas y quieres que lo de ustedes funcione, ella te está esperando, sólo quiere escuchar eso, regálale tu amor otra vez, no dejes que se pudra en tu corazón… ¡ah! y llévale a ella también una flor y cuídenla juntos, cuando se marchite dale un beso y déjala reposar en la tierra, ve a comprar otra y así, verás como los ayudará… todos los días tendrán algo que compartir aunque ya tienen lo más lindo, su hija —por Dios…

—Serena…

—Si quieres venir a buscarme un día de estos ya te dirán donde podrás encontrarme ¿bien? vete tranquilo, yo me quedaré acá con tus padres un rato más, pero después debo irme, tengo otras personas por visitar —al parecer ella también está conmovida, sin embargo, su sonrisa nunca desaparece.

—¿Quieres que me vaya de aquí sin siquiera invitarte a un café? Serena, déjame al menos invitarte a comer algo, lo que tú quieras, lo que desees te lo daré, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo lo que me has dicho —ruego porque acepte mi invitación…

—Ya me diste lo que deseaba, esta hermosa rosa blanca como mi vestido era todo lo que quería hace mucho tiempo —besándola, niega suavemente lo que le pedí.

—¿Te volveré a ver? Tal vez otro día estés de humor para salir —me niego a la negativa.

—Sí, nos volveremos a ver un día de estos, puede que falte poco o que falte mucho, pero de que nos volveremos a encontrar por ahí, dalo por hecho —un guiño más y quedo en silencio, sé que cumplirá su promesa.

—Gracias por todo, eres realmente una persona muy especial y te haré caso, iré a ver a mi hija ahora mismo e intentaré hablar con mi esposa, me diste la confianza para hacerlo, jamás nadie me había abierto los ojos de esa forma —jamás imaginé que una niña desconocida podría calar en mí de esa forma.

—¡Anda, estás perdiendo tiempo! Hotaru y Rei te esperan. Adiós, Darien… cuídate mucho y confía, las cosas irán bien para ti, aunque no lo creas, mereces ser feliz como nadie —Serena se despide haciendo un suave ademán y esta vez, la que se aleja es ella, pero antes de virar por uno de los tantos caminos de este lugar, se detiene y me mira por última vez y si no me equivoco, acaba de lanzarme un beso.

Maravillosa, simplemente divina, un verdadero ángel.

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ ´´

Han pasado seis días desde que fui a visitar la sepultura de mis padres y por ello, seis días desde que no veo a Serena. Por más que la busqué en las cercanías de por ahí, no la encontré, así que decidí preguntarle a Andrew sobre ella, ya que nadie más que él sabe quién entra y sale de ese lugar.

Cuando me dijo la verdad no lo podía creer, pensé que estaba loco o había escuchado mal.

Me dijo que quien dejaba cada tres días dos rosas rojas en la sepultura de mis padres no era ella, sino que él, sin embargo, fue Serena quien se lo pidió.

Ella murió hace ya un dos y fue justamente para navidad. Falleció en un accidente cuando venía al cementerio a dejar rosas a las sepulturas olvidadas; la atropellaron.

Andrew me contó que Serena y él eran buenos amigos, ya que no había semana en que ella no apareciera en ese lugar, así que hablaban mucho. Ella le explicaba que no toleraba que la gente olvidara a quienes ya habían partido, que le parecía una crueldad, así que su mesada la ocupaba para comprar un sinfín de rosas, las cuales iba dejando a todo aquél que se sintiera solo, conversaba con ellos y disfrutaba intentar descubrir lo que fueron sus vidas a través de los epitafios, según dijo Andrew, eso la hacía sentir feliz.

Y como ya saben, ella asistía al cementerio especialmente en navidad, cuando creía que los muertos estaban aún más solos, ella les hacía compañía. No daba regalos a nadie más que no fueran ellos, Serena se preocupaba por quienes no recibían regalo alguno.

Cuando supe todo esto, toda la lógica con la cual tomaba y veía la vida se fue quizás donde, desde ese día, fui capaz de comprender que pasan cosas más allá del entendimiento racional, así que totalmente descolocado, no pude evitar llorar al conocer la historia de esa preciosa jovencita.

Andrew también me contó que en una de sus siguientes rondas de vigilancia, vio que en la tumba de Serena había sólo una rosa blanca, cuando me lo dijo creí que no podía sostenerme de pie, quise caer, llorar más… ella me pidió un regalo, un regalo de navidad, una rosa blanca como su vestido de ángel, un regalo a su eternidad.

Cuando le conté todo lo que me había sucedido no se impresionó. Dijo que ya muchas personas habían hablado sobre una niña rubia que caminaba por cada rincón del cementerio junto a su ramo de rosas rojas, al parecer no solo yo fui bendecido al conocerla, sino que también ha tocado la vida y alma de otras personas.

Hoy la recuerdo, en este segundo la tengo presente en mi feliz corazón. Estoy junto a Hotaru y la mantengo aferrada a mis brazos mientras esperamos la cuenta regresiva para recibir el año que viene; también está Rei conmigo y me mira como no lo hacía hace tiempo… su amor por mí despertó como el mío hacia ella también, jamás dejamos de amarnos… Serena tenía razón, ella sólo esperaba una palabra mía, un abrazo, nada más, eso era lo único que necesitaba para volver a mi lado.

Gracias, Serena… prometo ir y regalarte otra rosa blanca, una tan blanca como tu vestido, buscaré la más bonita… especialmente para ti.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado este One Shot y que si fue así, me dejen un review para decírmelo._**

**_Agradezco a todo quien haya llegado a estas líneas finales, espero que sea sinónimo de que disfrutaron de este fic.  
_**

**_¡Muchas gracias!  
_**

**_Nos leemos ¡Sayo!  
_**


End file.
